


Run Girl Run

by turquoisetumult



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, quick cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "Running is a victory."Shoshanna may have had to run, but it doesn't stop her from getting her revenge.





	Run Girl Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).




End file.
